


Waves

by safarikalamari



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Jaskier doubts and spirals downward
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Waves

The happiness is fake.

Jaskier knows this. 

He _knows_ Geralt knows this. 

But the fact they haven’t talked about it yet is, well, understandable. Their relationship–if Jaskier is being generous–has always been unconventional, skirting around something too real. 

Perhaps perfect. 

Jaskier reasons with himself it could be fear. If it’s that simple, then a few words should clear it up. Yet, as quickly as the idea comes, Jaskier shoves it away. 

Really, what it comes down to is his own selfishness. It’s always been about him. Claiming the spotlight, lavishing in attention, it makes Jaskier feel good. As it would anyone, but Jaskier can see the manipulative tactics he’s employed, the advantages he’s taken. 

It’s no wonder his reputation precedes him and Geralt is no stranger to that. 

Jaskier can’t let Geralt see him for what he truly is though, a self-centered brat who’s never had a taste of the real world. It’s easier to smile, to laugh things off even if some of Geralt’s off-handed comments have cut Jaskier down to the very bone. 

It allows him to stay by Geralt’s side, does it not? 

Geralt, who has seen true horrors, doesn’t need the baggage Jaskier carries with him. He can’t do that to the one man that has torn down the walls around his heart. As long as Geralt is happy, then Jaskier can be happy too.

But that’s just it. 

It’s a facade and in time, Geralt will leave Jaskier just as everyone else has. Jaskier has accepted this, readied himself for the very day. 

For now, he jokes, he cheers, he carries on brightly. It’s the least he can do. 

Maybe it’s the most he’ll ever be able to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes...i like to...cause pain....even if it hurts me...
> 
> [Wumblr](http://fromkaermorhen.tumblr.com)


End file.
